A Brother's Betrayal
by luckypixi
Summary: When Dean gets a call to assist a small band of Hunters what he, Castiel and Sam discover when they get there threatens to tear them all apart. Slash and angst. Dean/Cas. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all!**

**This is chapter 1 of a multi chaptered fic- unsure now of how many chapters.**

**Please read and review- this will be updated every few days**

**Onwards...**

'Sam, drive faster' moaned Dean.

'I'm going as fast as I can, Dean' muttered Sam, putting his foot down further on the accelerator.

They had promised Bobby that they would get to his place to have dinner at eight; it was part of an agreement that they stayed in contact and shared news in a way other than over the phone. Dean had phoned Castiel, who was off on heavenly business, and had joined then for the ride down there, sitting in the back with Dean, who was slowly starting to get bored; he had lost in Rock's Paper, Scissors and Sam had got to drive the Impala.

'Patience is not your strongpoint' smiled the angel, placing his hand on Dean's leg. Dean smiled wearily at the angel and returned to staring moodily out of the window. They had been travelling the better part of 4 hours and it was getting dark. The angel was enjoying the scenery wizzing past, and was disappointed that he could no longer see. So he watched Dean instead, who he found just as fascinating.

A phone starting ringing loudly, making Sam jump slightly. 'That'll be Bobby; we're an hour late.'

'Yeah yeah, Mr. Worry Wart' shrugged Dean, retrieving his phone and answering it. 'Yo Bobby' he started. He pulled a face when a different voice answered.

'Who is this?' asked Dean, suspicious about how this guy could have got his number. Sam slowly stopped and parked up at the side of the road; Cas turned in his seat with a curious look on his face.

'Neil Jones?' queried Dean. He shook his head. 'Aren't you one of the guys who used to drop by Pastor Jims' when were kids?' he asked into the phone.

Neil obviously commented and Dean whistled. 'It must've been years' he said. Sam raised his eyebrows, but Dean shushed him.

'What do you want? We're on our way to someplace.' Dean asked Neil.

Sam and Castiel exchanged looks and eyebrow expressions as Dean 'Mmm'd' and 'Right'd' into the phone. Finally, after a few minutes he hung up with a hard to read expression on his face. Sam recognised that expression; something was up.

'What did he want Dean?' he asked his brother, who shot a worried look in Castiel's direction, who looked back bewildered.

'Neil and a couple of other hunters have found a creature that they say is immune to rock salt.' He looked at Cas again, wary of his reaction 'Devil's Traps. Salt Rounds. Holy Water' he listed. 'They've got it trapped under 6 inch thick steel shackles. They want to know if we've seen anything like it before.' He looked back at his brother, who by now had caught on and whistled, eyes wide.

Castiel looked between the two brothers, eyes questioning. 'Does that mean what I think it means?'

Dean nodded and patted the angel apologetically on the knee, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

'They've captured an angel. And they wanna know how to kill it'

**Ooh. **

**What does Neil and the other hunters want with the other angel? And who is it?**

**No canon angel unfortunately- though he has a link with Cas that'll make this fic interesting ;)**

**Please stick with this and please please review- as always I will reply to signed reviews as soon as I get them. I appreciate them all very much! :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

**This is the first part of two chapters today- like I've done before, splitting a big one in two. Second part coming soon! **

**This is just my way of filling in the gaps- just some discussion between the Trio.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Onwards...**

The countryside whooshed past as Sam floored it, eyes keen on the road as they made their way to the deserted barn that Neil had told Dean they were at. They had phoned Bobby and apologised for not getting to him; something else had come up.

'But why phone you?' asked Sam, dangerously swivelling around in his seat to look at his brother. 'Like you said; we haven't seen him in years'

Dean shrugged: he was sat forward in his seat, arms gripping the back of Sam's chair. 'Dunno, Sammy. It's as if they knew we knew what they had'

Castiel leaned forwards. 'What did they say they planned to do with the angel?' he asked. Dean turned to look at him, wondering how his angel felt about this situation; humans taking one of his brother's hostage.

'They said he just turned up, in a vessel of one of their dead friends. He just walked in and they couldn't do anything against him. Apparently he's just sitting there and staring at them. Freaking them out.' He told him.

Cas nodded and looked out the front window. What did the hunters want with his brother? Why didn't his brother just escape?

'Why take a dead hunter?' asked Sam. 'Surely a dead guy can't say "yes" to let an angel in?'

'You're right Sam.' Agreed Castiel. 'Although some types of angel don't have to conform to the bloodline rule; they can just take any vessel they want. It's unorthodox, but not unheard of.'

'Yeah well, if I had my dead friend standing there staring at me, I'd be a bit freaked too' grumbled Dean. 'How far now Sam?'

'Half an hour at most' Sam told him.

Dean nodded and sat back in his seat, an unsettling feeling swirling in the base of his stomach. He wasn't worried so much about the other angel- he was sure he could convince the other hunters to let him go- no. He was more worried about Cas; his angel had just learnt to stop relying on his own brothers and to trust other humans in the world. He lost faith in his father once; Dean didn't want him to lose faith in people too, and start to have the same opinions as some of his other brothers. He stole a glance in Castiel's direction; he was chewing on his lip and looking impatiently out of the window.

He hoped they'd get to the barn soon.

**Ok, that's part one. Like I said next one coming later tonight!**

**Hope you liked and please let me know your view- they are much appreciated and always replied to!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Straight on with chapter 3- I'm on a roll tonight! :D**

**Please read and review after- I appreciate them all and will reply!**

**Onwards...**

'Dean! Sam! Glad you could get here so quickly' a thin man with short brown hair and dark eyes greeted them as they got out the Impala. The gravel crunched beneath their boots as they shook Neil's hand.

'And whose this?' he asked, eyeing Castiel suspiciously. The angel stared back at the man impassively.

'This is Cas' introduced Dean, moving to stand next to him. 'He's a good friend of mine'

Neil smiled and nodded. 'Understood' he said, tapping the side of his nose. Dean raised his eyebrows at him, but said nothing.

'So this guy.' Started Sam. 'When did he get here?'

Neil motioned for them to follow as they made their way into the barn. Castiel and Dean exchanged looks as they followed on behind.

'Well Ben died three days ago; car accident of all things. Then out of the blue he walks back in the door yesterday. Alive and kicking. But it wasn't Ben. I mean, he looked like him, but it didn't, you know what I mean? He was vague. Like he was someplace else.'

Sam nodded, shooting a glance back at Dean. 'Has he said anything?' he asked.

There was a moments pause before Neil answered. 'No. Not a damn word'

They reached the barns' oak doors, and Neil pushed it open, revealing a cleaned out section of barn, which smelt as if had previously housed animals.

Castiel scrunched up his nose and craned his neck to look for his brother. Neil caught him looking.

'We didn't put him in here; he's in the back section' he told Cas, who nodded.

Back in the car Dean and Sam had formulated a game plan; They wouldn't let on that they knew anything straightaway- they would assist and find out what the angel was up to: Castiel told them that the angel could have escaped any time he wanted; there must be something important keeping him in that barn.

There was the sound of footsteps and they looked up to see two more men walking towards them. 'Sam, Dean, Cas; this is Trent and Simon. My boys' smiled Neil affectionately.

'Hi' greeted Dean, the five men shaking hands. Trent was short, shorter than Dean and had a mop of dark hair. Simon was slightly, but not much taller, with dark blonde hair which got in his eyes.

'Ben was a good mate of ours' Trent had a low voice. 'Whatever's in his skin's got questions to answer.' He said determinedly. Dean nodded and cleared his throat.

'Well, now that formalities are over, you think we could see this thing now?' he asked. Neil looked at him.

'Don't you want a beer first?' he asked. 'The things not going anywhere'

Dan shook his head. 'You called us remember? We did have a to do list before we got your call' he reminded him. Neil nodded.

'You're right' he agreed. 'Boy's you coming?' he asked his sons. They nodded eagerly and followed their dad to the back of the barn. Sam, Dean and Castiel reached the door just as they opened it. There was a whoosh of cold air, signalling that there was probably a broken window somewhere and Dean shivered.

'This way' motioned Neil, walking swiftly forwards, making a beeline for the wall at the back of this particular section.

They walked forwards, the floor now covered in bits of old straw, rustling beneath their feet.

Castiel felt his heart beating faster. Which one of his brothers was here? Why was he here?

He felt a weight on his hand and looked down to see Dean had grasped it to squeeze it reassuringly. He smiled at his Hunter and continued to look forwards. He felt Dean let go of his hand as they reached a darkened end of the barn.

'We had to keep him in the dark cos' we didn't like staring our dead friend in the eyes' explained Neil.

'We understand' nodded Sam. 'Wanna switch off the lights?'

Neil took a deep breath before motioning to Trent to turn the switch on the grimy wall.

They all shielded their eyes as the overhead lights blared into life. As they adjusted to the contrast, Dean felt Castiel tense beside him.

The man in front of them can't have been any older than 25, slim build, similar hair to Simon. He was wearing an old battered Jock's high school jacket and was staring at them strongly, an evil smile on his face.

'Mihael' he heard Castiel whisper.

**Ooh. Who is Mihael? (Don't worry, I can't pronounce it either- I think its "**_**Me-Hail")**_

**You could google the name... let me know what you think due to his name meaning...**

**What's he got to do with Castiel? **

**Next chapter coming soon...**

**Please please review- I will reply, I promise! :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Thanks for sticking with this so far... this chapter will start to make things interesting...**

**Please read and review: Whatever you think about it Good? Bad?- they are always replied to!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Mihael' whispered Cas. Dean looked at the angel, whose eyes had narrowed in confusion. Neil turned to look at them, a questioning gaze on his face.

'Damn' muttered Dean; their cover was blown already.

'Mihael?' Neil asked, rounding on Castiel.

Castiel however ignored him and walked towards the angel. 'Why are you here?'

'Brother! You came. Just as I knew you would' beamed Mihael, his voice slightly high pitched and mocking. ' Castiel, it's good to see you. So alive and well I see!' Mihael appraised Castiel, looking him up and down in mock admiration.

'So, Mihael, you just decided to come down here to live in some dead guy, and for what?' Dean walked towards the angel. 'To get Cas's attention?'

Mihael regarded him seriously. 'So you are Dean. _The _Dean. At last we meet'

Dean frowned. 'The Dean?' he looked back at Castiel, who was still staring at the angel trussed up before them.

'Whoa whoa whoa. You know him?' Neil turned on Dean, who looked at him as if he was in the way.

'No, not personally.' He looked back at Mihael. 'He's on Cas's side of the family.'

Neil looked at Castiel, feeling sorry for him having this guy as a relative.

Sam had picked up on another point of the conversation. The younger Winchester was stood next to his brother, looking at Mihael with interest. 'What do you mean "Alive and well"? What else did you expect Cas to be?'

Mihael snorted. 'Come on, even you can't be that dense!' he chuckled.

Sam looked at him blankly. Mihael sighed.

'Last I heard, Raphael had killed this one. Now look at him. Plus there's rumours Upstairs that Lucifer himself couldn't kill him.' He looked at Castiel. 'Am I right?'

Castiel walked forwards slightly more. 'Yes. Neither of them could kill me. Why do you care? Why don't you just escape? These bonds aren't confining you at all.'

'Tell you the truth, I like it here. I enjoy the ambiance.' Smiled the angel.

'And why did you want me here?'

Mihael ignored that question. 'You know, they paid me an awful lot to get you there. To heaven. Shame we had to trash that warehouse to do it.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' growled Dean.

Mihael continued to address his younger brother. 'You should have been more careful, brother.' He grinned, watching Castiel's reactions as he spoke.

Cas's features had already began to clear with realisation.

'You said it yourself' Mihael crooned. '"Someone could be listening"'

Dean barely had time to reaction before Castiel raised his hand to strike his brother.

'Cas no!' he shouted, grabbing him around the waist and hauling him backwards.

'You traitor!' shouted Castiel. 'I trusted you! It was you all along!'

'Cas, out now!' cried Dean, struggling with Cas, who as an angel was much stronger than he was.

All six men filed out of the barn, slamming the door closed to the sound of Mihael laughing in his shackles.

**Ooh!**

**Poor Cas :C**

**Next chapter coming soon- tomorrow, I expect.**

**Thanks for reading and please please review- they are very much appreciated! :D**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi**

**Sorry for the wait- college is well underway :O**

**This chapter will explain about Mihael and the link to Castiel.**

**More plots to come- this will be a twisty fic :D**

**Please read and review- as always they will be replied to!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Cas, wait' Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder and turned him around. Sam stood next to his brother, as needful for information from the angel as him.

The angel still looked furious, a cold steel look in his eyes which made Dean's stomach churn. He stared into Dean's eyes with deep intensity and then looked over his shoulder at the three men stood behind the two brothers. He promptly turned on his heel and marched out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

'Dean?' Sam looked questioningly at his brother, who was staring at the closed door in shock.

'Wait here' He ordered Sam and followed Cas out of the barn.

'What the hell?'Neil rounded on Sam, who turned around in anger.

'Leave it' he told the hunter. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. 'How about that beer?' he asked, trying to calm the situation down.

-x-

'Cas! Cas!' Dean followed the angel through the small driveway, the gravel flying wildly beneath his boots.

Suddenly Castiel stopped dead and stared up to the sky. 'I trusted him' he said finally. 'I really believed him when he said that he didn't do it.'

'Do what?' asked Dean, desperately. He reached Cas and stood in front of him. The angel was still looking to the sky so Dean gently cupped his face in his hands and brought his head down so he could look into his eyes.

'That's how they knew. The Archangels. How they knew I was going to be in that warehouse.'

Dean nodded, finally cottoning on to what Castiel was saying. 'When we found Jimmy'

Cas nodded. 'When they dragged me up to Heaven to be tortured for the Cause.'

Dean looked horrified. 'Tortured?'

'It was him. He was the one in your dream, the one I could sense. I knew it wasn't safe there.'

Dean looked questioningly at him and led him over to a patch of grass, which was remarkably not covered in late night dew. They sat down cross legged.

'Mihael is a Dream Walker. He and the other Dream Walker's job is to search human's dreams and seek out disobeying angels. When I was taken up to heaven, before I entered the Chamber, he was there. He told me it wasn't hm. That he didn't do it.'

'He grassed you up?'

Castiel nodded. 'He's also the Angel of Justice.' Dean's eyes widened.

'So what's he doing back?'

Castiel sighed. 'I don't know.' His eyes turned skywards again, Dean following suit.

'Whatever he wants, it's nothing good.'

'How's he wearing a dead guy?'

'Dream Walkers don't have the same set of rules as normal angels; they can take a vessel when and where they want. I really should have realised it earlier.'

Castiel turned to Dean with a powerfully intense look, reminding Dean just how old he was.

They both stared up at the sky, the stars shining brightly, the angel probably seeing a lot further, perhaps all the way to heaven.

Dean looked back at his angel's face, which seemed as though there was a lot going on behind those blue eyes. He leaned forwards and kissed the angel, who turned to him and deepened the kiss.

'It'll be alright, Cas' murmured Dean, between kisses.

Castiel broke the kiss and looked down. 'That depends on what it is Mihael wants.' He told the human, before taking his hand and standing up.

Dean stood up hastily after him, pulling on his hand slightly.

A harsh breeze picked up and Dean pulled his thin jacket around him, leather jacket in the Impala. He looked over at the angel who seemed unaffected.

'We should go back in. Explain who the hell is wearing their dead friend' Dean told him.

Castiel nodded, turning to look at him.

The two men walked back into the barn, the need to know what the hell the other angel was up to mattering now more than ever.

**How will Neil, Trent and Simon take to the news that an angel is wearing their dead friend? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**This will be updated soon, don't worry.**

**Please please review! Is it good? Bad? **

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all!**

**Thanks for reading this – please review at the end- it'll make me very happy!**

**N/B- Just so you know, I modelled Mihael's voice on Pestilence's. That sort of sarcastic drawl. It might make it easier when reading it. **

**Enjoy.**

**Onwards...**

Neil watched as Dean and Castiel walked back in through the barn doors. Castiel didn't look as angry as before, but he certainly looked on edge.

'One of you gonna tell me what the hell that was all about?' he demanded as they drew closer. Dean looked at Cas who moved to stand against the wall, crossing his arms across he chest and looking down at the floor.

Dean took that as a go-ahead and proceeded to tell Neil, Sam, Simon and Trent what Cas had told him. Afterwards, Neil looked at Castiel in total shock. 'An angel? Seriously?'

Cas nodded. 'They do exist. He's taken your friend as a vessel.'

Neil shook his head and Simon walked forwards. 'There's no such thing as angels' he told the angel matter-of-factly. Castiel raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

'Trust me, there is' Dean told him. Simon shook his head and looked stubbornly at Dean.

'Why haven't we seen one then?'

'You have.' Sam came into the conversation. Simon turned on him.

'Have not'

'You have.' Sam repeated, as though talking to a six year old.

'Where?'

Sam pointed and Simon turned to look at Cas, who stared straight at him.

'No way'

Castiel nodded. 'And there's another one in there wearing your friend.'

'Prove it' the quieter brother, Trent spoke up.

'We don't have time for this. We need to talk to him again.' Dean butted in, seeing no need to parade Cas around like a circus freak.

'It's ok, Dean' Cas told him softly.

He stood up fully and placed his arms by his sides. Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning as two huge black wings were illuminated against the back wall of the barn.

Neil, Trent and Simon stood with their mouths open. Sam looked similarly stunned; he too had never seen the angels wings before: only Dean had.

'Wow' Simon gave his seal of approval.

Castiel smiled slightly and nodded. Dean walked forwards and took the angels arm.

'Right, me and you are gonna talk to that son of a bitch. Get some answers.'

Cas nodded. Sam however walked forwards. ' I'm in.' He told them.

Dean nodded and the three of them walked towards the angel tied up in the next room. The other three hunters watched them go.

-x-

'Castiel. You're back.' Smiled Mihael as the three men approached.

Cas looked at him thin lipped and stood in front of him.

'Finished launching yourself at me now?'

'What are you doing here?' Castiel asked.

Mihael snorted. 'To see if it was true. That you were alive. And by jove you are!' He looked genuinely delighted. 'And after all we did to you too'

Dean shot a look at Cas, who looked stony faced back at his former friend.

'You told me it wasn't you. You blamed Elijah. Your own twin. How could you do that?'

Mihael snorted and looked at his nails. 'Needs must, brother'

Castiel laughed, humourless. 'You're no brother of mine.'

'Why are you here now?' Dean demanded. He was hating this angel more and more with each passing nanosecond.

Mihael ignored him. 'I didn't expect you out so soon. Up in the Persuasionists Chamber. You must have changed your mind real quick. And they were some steep deals too'

Castiel looked at him, shocked. 'You knew what they wanted?'

'Yup. You must have broken in a matter of hours.' He laughed harshly.

'Broke?' Dean looked at Cas, who turned to look him.

'The only way to stop the torture was to agree to a set of agreements. I had to agree to a few things before they put the knives down.'

Dean grimaced and turned away, hands in his hair, clearly upset.

'You gave them a run for their money though.' Mihael put in, clearly enjoying Dean's torment. 'Just lay there, not making a sound. Put them right on edge you did.' He appraised the younger angel, who didn't look at him.

'And the agreements ' Mihael whistled. 'They were steep too. You could say you single handily started the apocalypse.'

Sam looked at him sharply. 'What the hell does that mean?'

Mihael smiled. 'Oh, Castiel. You didn't tell them.' Castiel did look at him this time. Dean turned around to stare at Mihael with hate filled eyes.

Mihael smiled smugly. 'There were three conditions to which Castiel had to agree to. One; Capture the angel you know as Anna. Two; Obey all orders given to him and lastly; Let Sam Winchester out of the Panic Room.' He looked at Castiel. 'He did a good job with all three.'

Dean and Sam turned to look at Castiel, with absolute shock in their eyes. Their angel stood staring at his brother with unchecked anger.

'Cas. You didn't.' Dean looked at him, convinced Mihael was lying. Ruby let Sam out, not Castiel. 'Cas, tell me he's lying.' He asked desperately.

'Dean-' Cas started.

'You did.' Realisation hit Dean like a truck and he put his hands to his head and turned away again. 'And you looked me in the eyes after that. You son of a bitch, you helped me get to Sam after letting him out!' he turned back to the angel, who looked at him sadly, opening his mouth to speak, but yet again cut of by Dean's rage.

'You lied to me. You let Sammy out.'

'Dean, listen to me' Castiel spoke up, looking at Sam, hoping he'd see more sense. But the younger Winchester looked at him with the same shocked expression, shook his head and walked out of the door.

Castiel approached Dean, who was watching him with something mixed between pained love, hatred and sheer disbelief. 'I'm so sorry Dean. It was either me letting him out or-'

'-Or they would torture you more.' Dean snorted in Castiel's face. 'You started the apocalypse. And you pretended to care.' He shook his head.

Cas shook his head. He had to make Dean understand. Why he did it. That him being tortured more wasn't the reason why.

'Dean-' he tried to talk sense into Dean, but the hunter put his hands in the air.

'Leave it, Cas.'

With that he marched out of the room after his brother.

Castiel watched him go, his whole body feeling as though it was falling apart.

'Ooops.'

Cas turned back to his brother, walked forward and punched him with all his might.

'Now that's more like it!' shouted Mihael as he spat out blood.

Castiel turned his back on him and walked out to find Dean.

He had to explain.

**Hmmm. Will Cas get Dean to see sense? Or has Mihael ruined the one good thing that had come out of the apocalypse?**

**Please let me know your views- (anonymous reviews are also welcomed). I promise to reply to all signed reviews sent!**

**Thanks a lot for reading- update coming soon! :D**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**Now it's Cas' chance to explain- How will Dean react?**

**Please read and review- they make me so happy! **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel walked out of the barn housing the angel and came face to face with Neil. The hunter looked stressed and worn out and jumped slightly at the sight of Cas.

'Where's Dean?' the angel asked him.

'He's out back. He's pretty pissed; what the hell did you do?' Neil exclaimed.

Castiel sighed and nodded his thanks, preferring not to answer. He made his way slowly out the barn, the overhead lights shining his way.

He had to get Dean to understand why he did it; the reason he let Sam out.

He found Dean outside; sat in his beloved Impala, his legs out of the door and his face in his hands. Sam was no where to be seen. Dean looked up when he heard Castiel's approaching footsteps.

'Cas' he greeted the angel, albeit in a harsh tone.

Cas was about to speak when Dean spoke again, softly this time. 'I thought you said no secrets. No lies. I trusted you, Cas! And you let Sammy out. How could you do that?'

Castiel gently sat down next to him, his back against the black ocean-like metal of the car. He drew his knees up to his chest and placed his chin on his kneecaps.

'I was tortured Dean. For years'

Dean gave him a disbelieving sideways glance.

Castiel nodded. 'As time is different in hell, so is time different in heaven. Every human hour is one celestial year. I was gone for approximately 48 hours, therefore my punishment lasted 48 years.'

Dean whistled. Cas nodded and continued.

'If I hadn't had let Sam out. If I didn't agree to do that, some other angel would have. And they would have dragged him out, Dean. Other angels aren't as forgiving. If I hadn't had got you to swear your obedience to me, Zachariah would have done so. And he would have used lethal force if necessary.' He looked up at Dean, his big blue eyes staring straight into the hunter's green ones.

'I'm truly sorry Dean.'

Dean looked at him for a few seconds, to find a hint of a lie. Finding none, he turned away.

'They why lie about it to me?'

'You didn't ask about it Dean. You assumed it was the demons and left it at that. I didn't realise you wanted the truth, or else I would have told you.'

Dean nodded and bent down to kiss him. 'I forgive you. Apart from the fact you near enough started the apocalypse.'

Cas flinched and turned away. 'I didn't know it would end like this.' He whispered.

Dean gently cupped his face and brought him round to face him. 'I said; I forgive you' he said again, kissing him gently.

They broke apart and Dean looked up at the morning sky- the red mingling in sky blue.

'So why is he here though? To cause trouble?' Dean still didn't get the other angels reasoning's.

Castiel sighed and looked skyward, as though an easy answer would just fall from the sky. 'Maybe what he said is true; he just wanted to see if I were still alive. And to cause trouble. I lasted longer than many angels brought to the Persausionists Chamber. And I came out whole.'

'Cas, please' Dean asked him to stop, a desperate edge to his voice. He didn't want to hear anymore about his angels' torture.

They both looked up at the sound of another set of footsteps, eyes travelling up the height of Sam as he walked towards them.

He looked stony faced at Castiel. Dean noticed and jumped in.

'Sam, Cas is cool. He's explained it to me. If he hadn't have broke, the angels would have their ideal apocalypse and we would have been Michael and Lucifer's bitches.'

'So I'm supposed to be thankful that he let me out to start the frigging apocalypse?' It seemed Sam wasn't as forgiving as his brother.

'Sam ,I am sorry. If I hadn't had let you out another angel would have dragged you out. You wouldn't have stood a chance.'

Sam looked at him. 'I guess it's done now anyway.' He muttered, turning away. 'No need to go raking it up.'

'See, I knew you'd understand.' Dean praised his brother.

'It doesn't mean I've forgiven him' Sam turned back to his brother and his angel, sighed and sloped off in the direction of the barn.

Dean watched him go and sighed. 'He'll come round. Eventually.' Dean reassured Cas.

The angel sighed. 'I want to talk to him.' he announced, turning his steely eyes to Dean's, who nodded.

'Me to. Plus I want to kick his ass so freaking bad.'

Cas smiled and stood up. Together they walked back to the barn.

'I think you should leave your so called 'ass kicking' to me' Cas smiled wryly at Dean, who grinned back.

**Ass-kicking time! Or is it? ;)**

**A few more chapters to go...**

**Please please review- It just takes a few seconds of you time- Plus I will take anonymous reviews as well-You will make me smile like a madwoman at college tomorrow! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**Bit of a twist in the tale here- I'll let you read it...**

**Please please review once you have read it- It'll make me smile **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Mihael moved his arms, which were raised above him by the iron shackles that the other hunters had slapped on him. He sighed. _This is damn uncomfortable._

He looked around him, the gloom of the barn he was in pressing down on him like a thick blanket. Through the cracks of wooden boards making up the wall, slithers of sunshine filtered through, throwing a ray of light across his face. _How ironic_

He could hear murmured voices coming from the door directly in front of him. By the sounds of it, Castiel and Dean had returned. He wondered how they had managed to make up... how long it had taken them. He scoffed. Trust Castiel, the most pious of all the angels, to end up falling in love with a human. A male human, come to that. He shook his head. _Kids these days._

He looked above him and was startled when the door opened in front of him. The silhouettes of Dean, Castiel and Sam stood at the door and the three of them walked towards him, and as they came closer, Mihael saw that Dean was shaking with what he assumed was anger.

'You son of a bitch' Dean growled, coming straight up to him. 'Just wanted to mess things up did you? Well I got news for you, Chuckles, we're stronger than that. It'll take more than some pathetic attempt by yet another jealous brother to pull us apart.' Dean smirked, and moved away.

Castiel stood by his side, Sam next to him, watching his brother with a sad, almost pitying look on his face. Mihael caught his eye and rolled his own.

'Castiel, my youngest brother, please don't pity me. You should pity yourself, and your shambles of an existence.' He scoffed.

Cas raised his eyebrows, determined not to be baited again.

But Mihael carried on regardless. 'I mean, you disobey. You get tortured for it.' he used his fingers to count. 'You break. You come back. You disobey yet again. Raphael blows you up. You come back. You fall. And now your here. Now does that sound like the stereotypical angel life story to you?'

'I didn't want to follow the crowd.' Castiel walked forwards. 'I'd much rather live amongst the humans than be the blind submissive sheep I used to be.'

Mihael raised his eyebrows, an 'Oooh' look on his face. 'You were never much of an angel in the first place. Too much empathy for the humans, that was your problem. Knew we should have cut out your grace and shoved you down here when you were a Fledgling.'

'You angels' Sam walked closer. 'I don't get it; your always stabbing each other in the back. Can't you act like a real family for once?'

'You try living in a family with over a million siblings' Mihael challenged.

Sam scoffed.

Mihael fixed him with a steely glare and said nothing.

Dean stood next to his brother, his face still showing anger, glancing to Castiel when the trussed up angel continued to stay silent.

'Why are you here, Mihael?' Castiel asked his brother yet again.

'I'll tell you why-'

Suddenly there was a bright light, like an angel's form and a huge gust of wind.

Sam and Dean ducked down, the blinding light searing their eyes, the wind almost blowing them backwards.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, able to withstand the light, yet unable to see through it.

The light finally died down and Castiel's mouth fell open in horror when he turned to the two brothers and the angel.

'No' he whispered.

Mihael had released himself from his shackles and had grabbed Sam and Dean, holding them by both their throats. Sam's eyes were wide, his face twisted into a grimace, whilst Dean had grabbed Mihael's wrist in desperate attempt to escape. Both their eyes were bleeding and thin lines of blood trailed down each of their cheeks, in almost identical patterns; they had tried to look through the light.

Castiel turned to his brother, who had a manic look on his face.

'- I want you to make a choice'

**Oooh. :[**

**What's gonna happen now? **

**Update is coming soon...**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with this- it means a lot that you like it!**

**Please don't forget to review- I promise I will reply to all I get!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi**

**Thanks for sticking with this so far- and thanks for the reviews!**

**Please read and review- it'll mean so much! **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Mihael's hands squeezed harder as he scrutinised his brother. The two Winchester's struggled for breath and Dean swivelled his head in a desperate attempt to pin-point Castiel.

The angel was staring at the scene with an open mouth, horror sinking into him as if he had fallen in quicksand. _What the hell was his brother doing?_

'Mihael, please'

Mihael shook his head. 'No, Castiel, no pleading. I want you to make a choice. Right here, right now. Two brothers. Which will you choose?'

'You can't make me do that' Castiel whispered, his eyes flicking from Sam to Dean. Sam's face had gone red and his eyes had bulged slightly from lack of oxygen. Dean was scratching Mihael's arm, digging his fingernails in as deep as he could. There was no escaping. Dean turned his head to Castiel; he could tell what the angel was thinking. It was him he was planning to save.

'No, Cas' he choked out. 'You save Sammy. Not me: Sam'

Castiel looked at him with horrified eyes. How could Dean just expect him to leave him to die? After all that had happened between them?

'I can't, Dean.'

Mihael had grown frustrated sighing in an over theatrical way. He relaxed his grip on the Winchester's throats; just enough so they could draw in a few lung full's of air. 'Just make your mind up; the Boy-Devil or Dean Winchester, your eternal love. Make your choice quickly- I'll kill them both if you're not careful.'

'You wouldn't' Cas breathed.

'Try me' breathed his brother.

Castiel paused and Dean jumped in.

'You leave me, Cas. You save Sammy.'

'Dean, how do you expect me to do that? Leave you to die?'

'You'd rather leave Sam to die?'

Castiel's eyes widened. 'I don't want either of you to die.' He implored to the elder Winchester.

'You don't have a choice. You brought this upon yourself, brother. You knew there would a punishment for your disobedience.' Mihael told Castiel with a pompous tone.

Castiel scoffed and turned around. 'How many of them are you? Avenging angels? Don't you think I've been punished enough? I was killed twice for my sins' he exclaimed.

'Let's just say I wanted to put my two pennies worth in and you make your choice?'

'You can shove your choice' growled Dean, his fist flicking forwards and catching Mihael on the cheek, doing no harm what so ever.

'You're a fiery one, aren't you?' laughed Mihael, not at all put off. His face changed and suddenly contorted into anger as he brought his arm around and flung Dean to the ground, Dean landing by Cas' feet.

Castiel bent quickly to help him up, and Dean clung to his shoulder.

Mihael returned his attention to Sam, whose throat he still had hold off. Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. With Cas and Dean looking on his brought his free fist up into Sam's stomach, doubling the younger Winchester over.

'Sammy!' cried Dean, charging forwards. Castiel grabbed his arm and kept him back, pulling Dean back around by his waist.

'Cas, let me go you son of a bitch. You're in on this! Let me go!'

'Dean!' the angel grunted, pulling Dean around in 180 degrees so they were facing each other. 'If you attack Mihael now, all he's going to do is hurt Sam more.' Cas warned him.

Dean glowered at him before standing in front of Mihael. 'You let him go or so help me-'

'Yeah?' Mihael released his grip on Sam, the youngest Winchester falling to the floor, panting. Dean glanced down at him. 'What will you do, the great, powerful Dean Winchester?'

'He's not gonna do anything.' Castiel stood in front of Dean, his angel knife in his hands.

'I am'

**Oooh. Cas to the rescue! **

**Update coming soon...**

**Please please please review- I swear to reply to all I get (anonymous reviews also accepted!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**This is an action packed chapter, so I'll let you read it straight away! :D**

**Please please don't forget to review at the end... I promise to reply!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Mihael looked at his brother, standing before him with his knife raised, his face twisting into a sneer. Castiel stood with a clear face, his bright blue eyes shining in the gloomy barn, his Trenchcoat flowing behind him.

'I'd like to see you try' Mihael took out his own knife and stood in front of Cas.

Dean stepped next to his brother, helping him up and leaning him against the wall. Castiel watched him go and slowly shook his head as he returned his gaze to his Mihael.

'Mihael, go now and we shall see no bloodshed. There is no need for us to fight: Just go.' Castiel propositioned the angel.

Mihael put the tip of his knife to his chin, pondering the question. 'I've been alive for so many years; I take excitement where I can get it.' he growled, looking at Castiel.

'Last chance' Cas warned him, eyes wide.

Mihael looked at him long and hard. 'I think I'll take my chances.' He hissed.

Castiel straightened up and moved himself into a fighting stance. 'So be it'

Mihael grinned and then, too quick for a human eye to see, lunged across the room, grabbing Dean around the chest, pressing his knife to his throat. Dean blinked, his eyes stinging from the light that he had seen earlier. Thankfully there seemed to be no lasting damage.

'Dean!' cried Sam, coughing. Thin rivets of blood ran down his chin.

'Now what, Castiel, now what? Will you strike me when I could hurt your dear Dean?'

'Mihael, stop!' Cas begged his brother, eyes darting to Dean, who held himself still, the knife hovering centimetres from his throat.

'Make me' breathed Mihael, his voice low and threatening.

Castiel stepped back and looked at Sam desperately, before once again turned back to his brother, a pained look shining in his blue eyes. 'Why are you doing this? Why, Mihael?'

'Because I am tired, Castiel. I've been around for far too long. I've seen so many good angel's die over my time. What gives you the right to live where all others have perished? You seem to have been let off the hook, my brother. Our Father clearly favours you.'

Castiel narrowed his eyes hatefully at his brother. 'Is that what this is about?'

Mihael rolled his eyes. 'Fight, brother fight! That seems to be your strength. Fight me and save your love. If not he will die.' For effect, he slowly dragged his knife across Dean's throat, a thin cut leaking blood was formed.

Cas shook his head sadly. 'You're insane.' He whispered.

'I told you; I'm getting old.'

There followed a silence so deafening that Dean shook his head to create some sounds. He looked at his angel stood in front of him, a steely glint in his eyes as he stared at his brother with a look so fierce that a hellhound would probably retreat.

Suddenly there was another bright flash of light and Dean felt himself shoved backwards by a strong pair of hands he knew only too well. He let himself be guided gently to bump against the wall next to Sam, watching as the lightshow in front of him dissipated slightly.

There were two different colours flashing in front of him; one pure white light and the other bright blue. They smashed into each other, shards of light ricocheting off in all directions. Dean put his arm over his eyes, unable to withstand the brightness. So this is how angels fought outside a vessel; two balls of light, with an angel in each, fighting brutally to the death. Long strands of blue stretched out, striking the white light, causing it to break apart.

Dean felt Sam lean in next to him, burying his head in his shoulder, also unable to stand the light. Suddenly there was an ear splitting high pitched sound. Both Sam and Dean cried out in pain, both now placing their hands over their ears, eyes clamped shut. Along with the ear-splitting sound of the angels fighting, there was also the sound of crackling electricity.

After a few minutes the lights slowly died down and the sounds of the two angels yelling in combat stopped. The two Winchesters watched as the angels formed back into their vessels. Castiel was sporting a split lip and was bleeding from a wound to his temple, whilst Mihael was doubled over, a large slash carved into his shoulder. He was panting and looked up at his brother, who was breathing deeply as well, his knife still raised, eyes shining once more.

Dean suppressed a smile; he looked good.

'You haven't won yet brother' Mihael spat out blood.

Castiel shook his head, his hair more mussed up that usual. 'This is insane, brother. There is no need for us to kill each other.'

'I said' Mihael defiantly stood up. 'You haven't won yet. Keep fighting.'

'You wish to die?' Cas was incredulous.

'Maybe I do.' Mihael locked eyes with Castiel, who sighed and walked forwards.

Like the stance of a Wild Cat, the two angel's circled each other, each daring the other to strike first. Mihael broke before Cas, lunging forwards with his knife. Cas pulled back, the knife missing by inches.

He walked around again, coming with his knife, bringing it down in a wide arc, missing Mihael's arms by mere centimetres.

Mihael came at him again, this time with his fist; Cas was ready for him and grabbed his arm, pushing it upwards, before grabbing Mihael's other wrist, dropping his knife to the floor, pushing that arm down.

The two were locked at the arms, each groaning with tension. Mihael stared at his brother, who let out a frustrated sound.

'We seem to be at an impasse, brother.' Mihael snarled.

Castiel look at him and without warning head butted him viciously. Mihael, not ready for the sudden, un-angelic attack, dropped to the floor.

Castiel was quick to grab his knife from the floor, pushing his brother back down to the floor as he tried to get up, thrusting his knife into Mihael's chest, piercing his heart.

'I learnt that from my friend Dean you son of a bitch.' Sighed Castiel, stepping backwards.

Dean grinned; the angel had evidently not been as dead as he thought when he said that to Zachariah.

Mihael opened his mouth, a guttural sound coming out as light engulfed his body, the angel within dying. There was a flash of light and when Dean next opened his eyes, the dead body of Ben was spread out on the ground, a pair of charred wings burnt into the ground either side of him.

Castiel stood over the body of his fallen brother, an unreadable expression on his face. Sam groaned and pushed himself off the floor, coming to stand next to his brother and his angel.

'I'm sorry, brother' whispered Cas, his eyes down. Dean took his hand and squeezed it. No matter how much of a dick your brother was, the hardest thing to do is hurt him. In this case, kill him. He truly had no idea how his angel would be feeling right now.

There was a banging behind them and all three men looked around. Simon strode into the room. 'What the hell is going on in-' he gaze fell on his dead friend on the ground. He looked up at Castiel.

'The angel-?'

'Dead' confirmed Castiel in a hollow voice.

Simon whistled and looked down again.

'You Boy's sure have some explaining to do'

**Now the Trio have to explain what just happened... **

**I've never read a fic with the two angels fighting outside a vessel, so I decided to write one ;)**

**How did you find it? Good? Bad? Please please review and let me know!**

**Coming up... The Aftermath**

**Thanks so much for reading, perhaps one or two chapters left!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Sad to say this is the final chapter. It's also the longest! :D**

**Thanks be to you all for sticking with this- I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please read and please please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Simon fetched his Dad and his brother and the three of them carefully took Ben's body out of the room, away from his border of burnt angel wings and laid him gently on a bed in one of the living areas of the barn.

Sam and Dean sat on a table which had been erected in the middle of the adjoining room, nursing a beer in their hands. Castiel, sat opposite them, was looking at the floor, his own beer untouched, clearly drowning in the depths of his own thoughts.

There was a tense silence, during which Simon, Trent and Neil came back to them, sadness for their dead friend etched on their faces. They took their own beers from the cooler and sat heavily on the table as well.

'The angel?' started Neil. Cas shot him a sideways glance.

'I told you; he's dead' he said in a low voice, not wanting to discuss the matter further. Neil opened his mouth to say something else, but Dean slammed his beer on the table, making everyone jump.

'Just let the damn thing rest, will you!' he grunted; Castiel didn't need to talk about this, not now, not this soon.

Neil looked affronted and he stood up. 'Look son, my best friend is lying dead over there and you want me to leave it? Why the hell did that damn angel kill him?' He looked down at Castiel, who looked up at him.

'Your friend died in a car accident' he reminded the hunter, who took a deep breath, clearly angry.

'Your angel pal brought him back to life' he said stubbornly, throwing his arm in the direction of the area where Mihael had been kept.

'No. Your friend was still dead' Cas looked down again sadly. He still hadn't got the hang of subtlety.

Dean watched him, taking in his angel's appearance. He looked drawn, tired, his hair all over the place, his bright blue eyes unnaturally dull. He moved his hand and placed in atop the angel's , who looked up at him. They locked eyes for a few moments before Castiel turned away again. Dean sighed sadly.

'I still don't get it' the youngest of the hunters, Trent, spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him.

'Why did the angel possess him anyway? What good did it do him?'

Castiel shrugged slightly. 'I think the whole point was to get me here. By any means possible.'

'Does that mean he could have killed Ben?' Simon spoke in silent horror. There was certainly element of Ben's car crash that didn't make sense; the car not having a scratch on it being one of them.

Castiel closed his eyes. 'It's possible.'

'Frigging great!' exclaimed Neil, reaching down and pulling Castiel to his feet by the lapels of his suit. Castiel jerked upwards, hands going to rest above Neil's, not struggling.

Dean however stood up, furious. 'Let him go!' he thundered, as Neil brought back his fist to strike Cas.

'You mean to tell me that my best friend was killed because of you?' Neil was shaking with cold fury, eyes narrowed.

'I'm sorry' whispered Castiel, watching the man sadly.

Neil watched him with a stony glare before lowering his fist, his face breaking into sobs. He sat heavily on the table, his head in his hands.

Castiel remained stood up, Dean inches from him, a look of complete grief on his face.

Sam looked up at the distraught, betrayed angel, his stomach feeling as if he had just swallowed a lead weight. His brother had killed a man just to get him here?

'Cas' Dean reached for the angel, who took a step back. Dean raised his hands up in a defensive motion, not moving towards him. 'Cas?'

Castiel looked at him with worn out, watering eyes. He cast a look at Neil, who was being comforted by his sons.

'I'm sorry, Dean' he murmured, before turning on his heel and walking from the room.

'Cas!' Dean called after him, but the angel ignored him.

Dean sat heavily back at the table, now putting his head in his hands. He felt Sam sidle up next to him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'He'll come back, Dean. He just killed a brother. It's gotta be hard to deal with.'

'I know, I know' muttered Dean, sighing. He raised his head and put it on his crossed hands, studying the three men in front of him. Neil had stopped crying, his eyes red and sore-looking, his sons sat either side of him, staring silently at the table.

The next ten minutes were spent in complete silence, Dean tracing the contours of the oak table they were sat on with his fingernails.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps, and they all looked up as the angel approached.

Except he wasn't on his own.

'Sweet jesus...' breathed Neil, standing up.

Standing next to Castiel was Ben, the dead man Mihael had been wearing, looking alive and well.

'Ben?' Neil cast a shocked look over his best friend, expecting this to be a sick joke, that the angel's hadn't finished toying with them yet.

'It's me, Neil.' Ben's voice was different from Mihael's; much lower and friendlier.

'But, how?' Neil turned around sharply, Cas having stepped passed him to stand next to Dean.

Ben shrugged. 'I was dead and I just woke up, and he was stood over me. I just saw his face' he said, pointing towards Castiel. The angel was watching him with a neutral expression, face giving nothing away.

Neil looked at him, shocked. 'You resurrected him?'

Cas nodded. 'It was the least I could do'

'Thank you' Neil choked up again, moving to offer the angel his hand. Much like he did when he had first met Sam, Castiel paused for a moment before gripping the hunter's hand with both his own.

'Your welcome' he said sombrely, smiling slightly when Neil beamed at him.

Dean looked up at the angel, a swell of pride and love filling his chest.

Ben stretched. 'That beer going free?'

Sam leaned forwards, the beer in his hands. 'Sure is' he smiled, handing it to him. Ben downed the whole thing in one.

'Cheers' he burped.

Castiel resumed his seat next to Dean, still not touching his own beer, content in watching the others drink theirs.

Dean looked at him, the others enthralled in their own conversation. The angel turned to look at him.

'That was nice, Cas' smiled Dean, kissing him lightly.

Castiel shrugged. 'Like I said; it was the least I could do.'

Dean smiled, knowing the angel probably had no idea what happiness he had just brought this small group of hunters. He kissed him again.

The night passed quickly after that. At about 1'o'clock Ben started complaining he was tired and the band of hunters broke apart, Neil promising that there would be room for all of them.

Dean and Cas found their own little niche to sleep in, Sam finding a separate place to sleep.

-x-

'Cas?' Dean watched the angel as he undressed, his tie carefully folded on the pile of clothes that were his trousers.

'Yes, Dean?'

'You are ok, right? Wanna talk?' Dean pulled his shirt over his head, his hair sticking up on end. Castiel suppressed a small laugh.

He turned serious and looked down again. 'Not yet, Dean. I'll talk about it later.'

Dean nodded, knowing it would do no good to push the angel. They settled down on the small bed, barely bigger than a single. They squashed up together and Cas found himself with his head in the crook of Dean's elbow, his hand pulling him in tight.

'When you do' Dean turned to the angel, their faces barely inches apart. 'You know I'm here, right?'

The angel studied him, before closing the gap and kissing him. 'Yes, Dean. I know'

Dean smiled and deepened the kiss, moving on top of the angel, Cas supporting his hips with his hands.

'Good'

-x-

'Don't be strangers' grinned Neil, slamming the door of the Impala closed. It was the next morning and Sam, Dean and Cas were just setting off; They still had to get to Bobby's.

The bright morning sun was shining high for them as they loaded the Impala with supplies. Neil had given them a crate of beer as a gift.

Ben slowly walked up to the car, making a bee-line for the passenger seat, where Cas would be riding shotgun.

'Hey, um, thanks' he said, speaking low so only the angel could hear him. 'I mean it; I'd be dead without you.'

Cas nodded. 'You're welcome. It was my fault you were killed in the first place. Just live safe'

Ben straightened up and gave a happy sigh. 'Will do. Not many guys get a second chance at life; and I'm not gonna mess mine up.'

'Glad to hear it' remarked Dean, smirking.

Ben smiled and smacked the top of the Impala. Dean revved the engine.

The four other hunters stood back, away from the dust cloud that Dean sent their way.

They watched as the iconic black Impala sped out of view

-x-

Dean chanced a look at Castiel as he sped down the highway.

'You ok?'

Cas looked at him, a smile on his face. 'Yes, Dean. I'm fine'

'Hey, Dean?' Sam's voiced floated forwards from the back seat.

'Yeah, Sammy?'

'Word to the wise' Dean caught Sam's smirking face in his mirror.

'What's that?'

The angel turned in his seat, eyes narrowed with curiosity.

'Next time we promise we're gonna see someone, you're turning your phone off'

Dean chuckled, returning his eyes to the road.

'You know what, Sam? I think that's a good idea.'

-End-

**That's it. Finite. I'm a bit sad that it's ended now :C**

**Again, thanks for reading this- for fave-ing- alerting and reviewing!**

**Please please review this chapter- how did you feel about the entire fic? - I'd love to hear all your views!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
